Pulang Sekolah Bisu nan Lucu
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Yatta, jawaban Nata benar semua NAMUN, guru itu berkata" ini sudah benar dan tolong dibuat garisnya yang lurus" begitulah inti perkataan guru Nata namun, Nata tak ingat tepatnya apa yang dia katakan. Namun karna terlalu mikir Nata malah beranggapan bahwa perkataan guru tersebut bermaksud bahwa garis tabel yang Nata buat itu tidak lurus. Jadi, APA YANG Nata LAKUKAN?


**Pulang Sekolah Bisu nan Lucu**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

Rate: K+

Pair: Hyuuga Hinata

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

Hyuuga Hinata's **pov**

Typo, garing, membosankan, alur monoton, Chaos's deskription

No need flamed, **So, don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

Yatta, jawaban Nata benar semua NAMUN, guru itu berkata" ini sudah benar dan tolong dibuat garisnya yang lurus" begitulah inti perkataan guru Nata namun, Nata tak ingat tepatnya apa yang dia katakan.

Namun karna terlalu mikir Nata malah beranggapan bahwa perkataan guru tersebut bermaksud bahwa garis tabel yang Nata buat itu tidak lurus. Jadi, APA YANG Nata LAKUKAN?

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Haii, minna-san! Perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya suka menyebut diri saya dengan Nata. Sekarang Nata merupakan mahasiswa disebuah PTN dengan jurasan Pendidikan Guru Sekolah Dasar. Pada kesempatan ini Nata sedang ingin bernostalgia untuk itu, Nata akan berbagi kisah masa lalu Nata kepada teman-teman.

Kisah ini adalah penggalan masa lalu yang pernah Nata lakoni dalam perjalanan hidup yang singkat ini. Sungguh Nata tak mengerti apa istimewanya namun, Nata tak dapat melupakannya.

Suatu peristiwa biasa yang berkesan dalam ingatan memori otak Nata ini terjadi tepat pada saat Nata mengecap pendidikan di kelas dua SD. Ini bukan rasa bangga namun dapat dikatakan Nata temasuk dalam kategori anak yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata- rata namun aneh bin ajaib karna sifat masa kecil Nata yang sok perfect atau sok tau atau malah terlalu mikir pada hari itu, sukses membuat Nata jadi siswa yang paling akhir pulang, karna kesalahan kecil lucu yang bisu. Dan yang membuat Nata heran guru kelas Nata itu tidak menunjukkan sikap bosan ataupun kesal ya, mungkin dia kesal namun dia sungguh dapat dengan sempurna menutupi kekesalannya itu terhadap keluguan Nata.

Keluguan itu bermula pada saat mata pelajaran terkhir yaitu matematika yang membahas ka-pe-ka atau dikenal juga dengan kelipatan persekutuan terkecil.

Setelah guru yang bersangkutan selesai menerangkan pelajaran. Dia memberikan contoh soal serta latihan yang harus kami kerjakan. Dengan sigap Nata kembali memperhatikan contoh soal yang telah diberikan oleh guru tadi. Dengan kemampuan kecil Nata. Nata mencoba menganalisa contoh soal tersebut. Dan beberapa menit Nata berseru dalam hati bahwa Nata telah mengerti dengan apa yang harus Nata kerjakan.

Dengan telaten Nata mulai mengores kertas dengan pensil bermotif kartun. Dan Nata menjadi anak pertama yang maju untuk mengumpulkan latihan tersebut. Dan hasilnya...

Yatta, jawaban Nata benar semua NAMUN, guru itu berkata" ini sudah benar dan tolong dibuat garisnya yang lurus" begitulah inti perkataan guru Nata namun Nata tak ingat tepatnya apa yang dia katakan.

Sebelumnya Nata akan jelaskan prosedur pembuatan latihan tadi. Ada sebuah angka 36 yang harus dicari ka-pe-kanya. Untuk memudahkan guru tersebut memberikan contoh pembuatan dengan menggunakan tabel dimana angka 36 itu ditulis didalam persegi kecil di atasnya dan ada lanjutan dua kolom kebawahnya. Yaitu kolom untuk angka yang hasil perkaliannya berjumlah 36 yang nantinya akan dipilih yang terkecil dari dua angka itu. Jadi intinya ada dua kolom namun, Nata tidak membuat garis tengah dalam tabel tersebut dan hasilnya tentu saja hanya terdapat SATU kolom.

Namun karna terlalu mikir Nata malah beranggapan bahwa perkataan guru tersebut bermaksud bahwa garis tabel yang Nata buat itu tidak lurus. Jadi, Nata menghapus garis penutup tabel itu dan membuatnya lagi. Lalu Nata kumpulkan lagi pada guru tersebut namun, Nata mendapatkan kata yang sama. Dan lugunya Nata pun kembali melakukan hal yang sama berkali- kali sampai hanya tersisa Nata dan guru tersebut didalam kelas.

Mungkin, kejenuhan telah menghampiri guru tersebut. Dia meminta Nata untuk membawa buku beserta rol. Kemudian dia membuat garis tengah disetiap tabel soal yang Nata kerjakan sehingga menciptakan dua kolom seraya berkata " dengan begini angka pengalinya lebih jelas dan sekarang kamu boleh pulang". Hal yang dilakukan serta perkataan guru tersebut sukses membuat Nata terbengong- bengong. Jujur saja sampai sekarang Nata masih belum mengerti entah Nata yang salah tanggap atau malah guru Nata yang salah memberikan intruksi. Menurutmu bagaimana?

**The End **

Ayuri: yosh,, miinaa-san, bagaimana? Sebenarnya ini merupakan pengalaman pribadi Author. Sungguh ironis pertama selesai malah terakhir pulang.. kasih pendapat ya minna . anooo, etto.. minna. Apa deskripsi bisa dimengerti to malah ceritanya ga dapat sensenya sama sekali. Maaf ya, Yuri telah berusaha buat deskripsi yang klop tapi sulit aja jelasin kejadian waktu itu. T.T. GOMEN minna

Ayuri: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal. Oh yaa, bagi teman – teman yang baru baca fic yuri jangan sungkan ripyu tiap chapternya ya..n' bagi yang copas cantumin sumber to nama author ya.. #ngarep.., **its make sense 4 me. Arigatou..**

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong Yuri semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna Yuri juga tak mengerti apa yang Yuri tuliskan.. (^^)V

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_** R n' R yaaa,, **


End file.
